


[Podfic] So Pretty

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, BDSM, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rope Bondage, Spreader Bars, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofSo Prettyby akingnotaprincessAuthor's summary:Dwalin felt powerful. And Kili looked so fucking pretty.
Relationships: Dwalin/Kíli (Tolkien)
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763864) by [akingnotaprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/br2vu7boby0jdy2/So%20Pretty.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:31 | 3.19 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you akingnotaprincess for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "dirty talk." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
